The Watchers Return
by PurpleTofu
Summary: Katie Hawke is Demacian summoner who always thought the ice witch and the watchers were simply a myth. But when she plays on Howling Abyss for a charity event she hears something and sees something that changes her view on these myths forever.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note: Well I was really interested in the Freljord lore with Lissandra, Ashe and Sejuani so i decided to make fanfiction about it. Its my first one so go easy? Just a word of caution: Nothing is really going to happen in the first two chapters because I want to introduce the characters first instead of jumping into it... take it slow you know? :)

If you like it remember to Review

Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends but I do own my characters

* * *

_"The Freljord, a frozen desolate place. _

_War is coming to the Freljord. _

_The Avarosan, the largest and strongest of the tribes. Led by Ashe, they seek peaceful unification. The Winter's Claw, the most warlike and brutal of the tribes. Led by Sejuani, they think peace is another word for weakness. Sejuani has sworn to purge this weakness. Through war, the Freljord will be purified. Far in the north, the peaceful Frostguard protect Freljord's ancient secrets - or so the world believes. . . In truth, the Frostguard protect me, Lissandra. While others bicker, we prepare. When the time is right, we will strike. They cannot withstand us, they are merely human. And when the war is over, the world - __**our world, will be reborn in ice."**_

* * *

Katie Hawke was usually, always, on time for her matches on Summoner's Rift but today she was late, running up the steps of the League of Legends, cursing widely. The worry on her face was engraved deeply as she clutched onto the books and papers fearful that they would slip from her grasp. Her precious information she had gathered for her team and now she didn't even know if she was going to be able to share it. She cursed everything that happened this morning, the information she had received just moments ago that made her late. She should have just ignored it, but it was too important to ignore. Felicia March was dropping out of the match! Felicia March was one of the best Noxus Summoners and that was news worthy. Maybe Tobais, her team leader would understand.

The first set of pillars passed her quickly, leading her into the grand lobby of two pairs of staircases. One pair in front that led up to the observatory of Summoner's Rift and sometimes Howling Abyss matches and another pair on opposite side for the teams that were playing. Katie took a sharp left and bounded down the stairs as fast as she could, careful not to trip on her summoner robes, flashing her pass to the guard as she ran in. The first room she entered had a single table where the team would deliberate before the entering the game room. The table was already littered with drinks and papers. Her team was no doubt already here. She practically threw down her books before rushing into the game room where a single vacant space with a blue orb was waiting for her.

Katie did her best to calm her rapid breathing as fast as she could. She glanced at the Tobias and looked back at the orb in front of her. If he had noticed her late entrance, he didn't say anything. She grunted trying to take deeper breaths when her partner chuckled. "Well if isn't Katharine Hawke joining us" Skylar smiled widely as he gave his back a nice stretch "You're lucky we're still banning, or you'd have us all thrown out"

"First of all, my name is Katie, not Katharine," she rolled her eyes, "Second, shut up." She frowned. She already knew she was late and the fact that she was still trying to catch her breath while he rubbed it in wasn't helping. "I know I was late bit it was because I… well I found something out" She explained as she glanced at the others. They raised their heads in curiosity.

"Well what is it?" Tobias shifted in his position to get a little more comfortable but he didn't look at her. She chewed on her lip, wondering if he was mad at her but he was rightfully mad. She, afterall, was late.

"I overheard some players talking about March not playing this round because of some Noxian emergency." That seemed to get his attention as he finally looked up, his eyebrows arched. They all looked at each other. But if there was a definition of confused Madelyn was it.

"March… isn't even here?"

"Doesn't look like it" Katie answered "But that's what they said"

Madelyn looked at her orb her eyes shifting. Katie wasn't sure if she was upset or happy at the news. They had planned so vigorously for this moment and when the moment came… it just seemed underwhelming like the mat had been pulled under them. Playing against Felcia March was stressful, and all week Madilyn had mentally prepared herself for her Katarina plays.

"Are you sure?" Maddie looked up again, her eyes a little hopeful.

"Maybe they wanted us to hear that," Marco interjected quickly before turned to their mid player "Maddie you know Noxians cannot be trusted, don't let your guard down." The small flare in Maddie's eyes was gone instantly, replaced by one of determination again.

"They are petty liars" Skylar chimed, snorting. "Do anything to win"

Katie was quiet. They were right, maybe they were lying. It was stupid of her to bring something up like this. How could she just believe a simple rumor like that. "It was what I heard" She weakly defended. Maddie scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"I don't like this. I feel like they're doing something, we're sticking to the plan I'm playing Fizz" She quickly said, shaking her head. "I'm not going to let this change me, I can't get nervous now" Maddie took in a couple deep breaths "Any other… information?"

Katie pressed her lips together but when she saw all their eyes on her she quashed her insecurities. Her team needed her, this was not the time to be doubting herself. She glanced at Tobias who nodded at her quickly. She had to be quick now. "Right" She muttered and quickly gave them a small run through.

"They're aggressive from the start, be prepared for that. They poke and push hard." She paused, the facts running through her head "They choose from a well of champions, they don't main champions though March's main was Kat, the newbie joining… I have little to nothing on him" She looked at her toes sheepishly before continuing quickly before anybody could interrupt.

"They do pick rather pokey champions, Ezreal, Cait, Kat, Mundo so be careful, buy wards and health potions and play it safe until we have the upper hand." She gave a wary look at Skylar, her lane partner "This also means staying near turret" Her voice imitated an adult speaking to a child. He only laughed and waved her away while the others laughed.

"Okay, Ms. I-like-to-dive-turrets" He chuckled, pushing her head playfully. She flicked his hand away, smiling.

When she was finished they all looked at each other, worry hidden from their faces but she could see it. This fight meant a lot to them, Noxus was always a challenge to beat and they were determined to fight and finally win this war against this nation. Even though this was a small fight it every victory always meant a step forward.

The drumming started, quietly at first before it started to resound off the pillars around them. Then it stopped, there was a large sound of a lightning strike, sounding the arrival of referee. He appeared in the middle of them like a fairy tale, in a puff of smoke. His booming voice was undeniably loud, all five of them flinched at the sound of his voice.

"Choose your Champions, you have thirty seconds" He said leaving the center to walk around them. The team glanced at each other before looking down. They knew their positions all they had to do was choose and play.

Katie flipped through her choices. Not Soraka, or Janna, Karma wasn't a good fit for her not when she hardly practiced with her. Thresh was the same so the only one she settled on was Sona. She looked over at Skylar's pick and when he had settled on Vayne they both locked in.

"You know the routine" Skylar glanced at her "Just like we practiced" He turned and stretched his back again as she nodded.

"You stun I stun" Katie answered as he pointed at himself and then her, pausing in between waiting for her to fill in the blanks. Skylar stuck up his thumb as they returned to their orbs. The five of them looked at each other.

None of them would admit being worried or nervous not even her. She had been doing this… they all had been doing this for years now, there was no room to be nervous. Every game brought new challenges there was no use in being worried. But even for so long entering the arena, even if she wasn't with her Champion there was always a factor of intimidation.

"We're going to do well" Maddie smiled lightly, as they started to concentrate back into their orbs just enough time for them to catch a glimpse of the enemy team. She chewed on her lip as she eyed the Caitlyn and Annie. She tuned everything out and then looked at Sona, her delicate fingers at the strings, at the ready.

"Are you ready Sona?" Her voice traveled to the Maven's ears. The woman looked up as if Katie could be seen but when she was wrong and was only greeted by the sky, Sona chuckled and nodded.

"What symphony shall we play today?" Her voice traveled back Katie's ears. It softly echoed in Katie's mind, instantly soothing her. She was glad she played Sona, other champions could be so unforgiving.

She looked at her champion and pressed her lips together and took in a deep breath "I hope you're more ready than I am, Sona"

Sona chuckled again, her fingers plucking the strings pulling a soothing melody from her Etwahl as if to pacify the summoner controlling her. Katie was more nervous than she thought.

"Welcome to Summoner's Rift!"

* * *

Lissandra stared at the bridge and closed her eyes feeling the memories rush into her mind. When she opened her eyes and saw the large gap in the middle of the bridge she felt her anger bubble in her gut. She remembered her sisters Serilda and her treacherous sister Avarosa. Thought it had been hundreds of years she remembered _that _day like it had been yesterday. But she had only delayed the inevitable. The watchers would return.

She stood at the entrance of the broken bridge, listening to the wind howling past her. Lissandra could hear the sounds of clashing swords from the bridge above and when she looked up, as if on cue a large explosion lit the bridge.

All this fighting, she thought, was lame and childish. If they would simply submit themselves to the watcher… Lissandra pushed her thoughts away and took in a deep breath. Patience, she reminded herself again, for the umpteenth time. The word coursed through her mind, she had been waiting for centuries and she would continue to wait. Patience was all she needed. The watchers would come soon and when they came… the world would reborn in ice. It would be her world.

**-CHAPTER END-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note:** Well I was really interested in the Freljord lore with Lissandra, Ashe and Sejuani so i decided to make fanfiction about it. It's my first one so go easy?

**Word of Caution: **First couple chapters will be slow because I want to introduce the characters first instead of jumping into it... :)

If you like it remember to Review

I'd just like to thank my Beta reader who is also my lovely housemate (she's awesome) and also to my other housemate who is a linguistics major (She made the watchers language from scratch because there is nothing on that... ANYWAYS THEY'RE AWESOME.)

Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends but I do own my characters

* * *

_The Howling Abyss. The bottomless crevasse surrounded by an ancient fortress carved into a glacier.__No one remembers who built this place.__No one knows its purpose.__No one, but me._

_Long before Ashe, Sejuani, before magic shattered the broken peaks, before the desert swallowed Shurima, it was the time of the three sisters. We were so young back them, Avarossa, Serilda and me, Lissandra._

_Back then__the Frozen Watchers lived here.__I do not know where they came from. But I know they were powerful.__They gave us gifts, shared their magic.__Made us immortal.__They named us 'Iceborn'.__In return we gave them whatever they desired: this mighty fortress, a vast empire, our loyalty.__These were a small price to pay. Avarossa did not see it that way.__Like a spoiled child she cried out for freedom.__She demanded choice.__She sowed the seeds of rebellion and betrayal. _

_This place is where it happened.__On one side, the Frozen Watchers,on the other, Avarossa and her Iceborn horde.__Many Iceborn died that day. But in the end, the Watchers fell. Avarossa drove them howling into the abyss.__I never forgave her.__.. __I'd had my revenge – but that is another story._

Lissandra traced her fingertips over the details engraved in the ice on her throne, appreciating the intricate designs worked in by some of her Frostguards. She stood, leaning on the frame of the chair, surveying the grand room below her. The room was empty, and cold, the way she liked it. She liked being with her Frostguard, but it she always felt better when she was left alone with her thoughts.

She let a song slip from her lips in a form of a hum as her fingers continued to trace the ice. The number of hours she had spent here, in this room, was countless. It had been years upon years of her staring at the stone pillars, within the ice walls. Lissandra was moving to sit when one of her Frostguards burst into the room. She paused and stood back up, her eyes on the soldier.

"Your Highness." He bowed quickly. "There is a person coming through the gates. I believe she's Demacian," he reported. Lissandra moved down the stairs to the guard. "M'lady?"

Demacian. What was a soldier of Demacia doing here, in the Freljord? Did they not know better than to stay away? Who was it? The dragon, or the mage perhaps? Lissandra couldn't imagine who would have the hide so thick as to venture into this cold. Confusion swirled in her head but she was quick to push out the feeling. "Describe her to me. What is she like?"

"Well, she's pretty armored and… has a bird?" He seemed unsure of himself as he scratched his head, looking at the ice witch hoping he had helped in some way.

A bird. Of course it would be the ranger. Like most champions in the league, the ranger's name was unknown to her. She cared very little for the league as it was simply a distraction, a cover for what her true goal was. Ashe and Sejuani, of course, knew she wanted the Freljord, but they didn't know what she really wanted. What she wanted extended beyond the Freljord.

"Of course, welcome her as an ally of Ashe." She nodded before she added with a hint of menace, "and bring her directly to me. After all, they have journeyed from so far."

"Right away, Your Highness." He bowed quickly again. "What should we do with the bird?"

"Let it fly, there isn't a reason why it should not." Suspicion was something she would rather not rouse in this ranger.

"Yes, Your Highness." He bowed again but when he got up he seemed unsure of himself, confused.

"Speak your mind, child."

"M'lady, do you know why she's here?" He asked uncertainly. Lissandra only gave a small smile in return for his question. No, she did not. But she wasn't going to show it. Whatever this Demacian was doing here, she was going to keep a good eye on her in the palace.

"Perhaps she wishes to experience the Freljord." She chuckled, sending the guard off. When the guard had disappeared behind the double doors she turned and summoned her advisor who came lightly jogging to her. Her advisor acted more like a messenger than an advisor. She knew what she wanted and how she wanted it. This man was simply there to make her look more the part of a queen.

"Your Highness." He bowed, low.

"Janus," she started, "we have a special guest joining us, a Demacian. Prepare food and drink, and a warm bed. Tell the chefs and the maids about our guest and make sure she feels welcomed."

"Right away." He nodded, jotting quick notes on his pad. "Anything else, Your Highness?"

She narrowed her eyes. "I want her watched. Her _and_ her bird. _At all times._"

* * *

They were all sitting in silence. Marco and Skylar were downing cups of water in quick succession, recovering from last night's celebratory drinks. Toby sat there simply to refill the cups while Katie sat watching the spectacle as they waited for the play room to open. She glanced over at Maddie, who was entranced by her book, and was about to nudge her to start a conversation but decided against it.

She watched as they just drank, some water dribbling down their chins. "I guess somebody should have at least downed some water before they slept." Katie chuckled, earning two glares from the boys. Katie's smile was unwavering as she leaned back into her chair, wanting to torture them a little more, when Tobias stood up, his arms crossed. She was sure she was in trouble, but instead he leaned over the table, looking at all of them.

"Okay," he started. "I want you guys to remember that this is for charity so it doesn't matter who loses and who wins, as long as we can raise money for the war effort. Summoners, mages and soldiers aren't going to grow on trees" Tobias said, slowly looking at all of them before eyeing Maddie and Skylar, who were sitting next to Katie.

Skylar gave a small burp, wiped his mouth with his forearm and arched an eyebrow. "Doesn't matter?" he scoffed, "I did not come here to beat Noxus and then lose to another_ Demacian_ team." He crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair.

Maddie was quick to agree. "No one ever believes in that 'everybody is a winner' crap. It's like the…" she snapped her fingers as if calling the word to her mind, "the 'let's just have fun' mentality, no one believes in that crap."

"Guys…" Tobias looked at them sternly.

"Okay!" Skylar threw up his hands, reluctant. "But I'm not going to play nice." He took another glass of water and downed it in two gulps. Katie gave his side a nudge as he scowled again.

"Me neither," Maddie agreed.

"Good. I don't want any of you raging; this is a _charity event._"

"Yes, we understand," Marco sighed tiredly as he stacked his feet on the table.

"Good." Toby finally leaned back from the table. "Good!" He said again, as if to just reassure himself that the two hungover gentlemen wouldn't somehow screw the whole thing up.

Playing charity events was always fun. There was usually no pressure to win, just to grab as many kills as they could. It was more for publicity and helping the war effort in Demacia than winning a game like yesterday.

The game was rather simple, though it proved difficult once they were all on that bridge. Everybody was assigned champions at random by the league and once chosen were hurled onto the single bridge to fight the opposing team.

Katie looked at Maddie, who had already turned back to her book. "What's that?"

"It's called a book," her friend said, smiling widely, her eyes still concentrated on the book.

"About?" Katie asked, unamused at the joke. But when an idea shot through her head she couldn't help herself. "Is it an… erotic book?" This time she smiled widely at her friend who turned red as a tomato. The whole team pounced on her.

"That stuff?" Skylar seemed to forget his hangover as he laughed. "I would have never pegged you as somebody who would read that stuff. Half the time your nose is in some sort of map book."

Tobias' eyes widened, almost as if he were scared of something. Marco was just laughing. "Really? Do girls really like reading those books?"

"His arms wrapped around my waist, his mouth slobbering on me like a dog." Skylar laughed as he pretended to caress his own face. Marco chuckled and even Tobias stifled a laugh. The teasing only made Maddie's face turn redder and before they continued she slammed the book down.

"No!" Maddie shouted. "It's about the Watchers!"

Their faces changed in an instant, from teasing to interest and curiosity. "Wow, doing some research on the bridge? Any tips for us? Any sort of hidden buffs?" Tobias smiled as he took a seat.

"Nothing like that, I was just interested is all," she said, shifting uncomfortably under the stares of her teammates. "You've heard the myths and what other people have seen on the bridge, right?"

"People have seen things? Really? They're just myths." Katie stretched, her arms crossing. She looked skeptical.

"Sometimes myths have some truth to them."

"Not this one. C'mon Maddie, you don't actually think Avarossa '_drove the Watchers Howling into the Abyss',_ right?" Skylar did his best old man impression, laughing in the end. "They're just stories to scare children." Katie pointed at Skylar in agreement.

"Then why do they call it that?" Maddie challenged. "The Howling Abyss?"

"Because the wind howls and you can't see the bottom. My ma and da always told this to me when I was younger, there are no magical ice giants that are coming out of that place any time soon" Skylar's eyebrows were arched high and he was motioning with his arms as if this were the most obvious answer in the world.

"Ice giants?" Maddie looked at Skylar in disbelief. "What on earth have your parents told you? They're not giants."

"Whatever, they're myths." Katie waved Maddie's arguments aside. "Same difference."

"Katharine!"

"Why does everybody think that's my real name? It's Katie. Gods!" Katie threw up her hands, exasperated, before Skylar returned to the subject.

"You sound like you believe this stuff." Tobias tilted his head to the side in interest. "Do you?"

"Look, you may not believe this but I do. When I play on that bridge I hear things, I _see_ things. I know they're coming back for sure. And I'm not crazy. Other Summoners have seen the same things. Shadows, voices! You can't deny hard evidence."

Marco scoffed, "Shadows and voices is barely hard evidence. Not unless you're a nut. I don't believe anything unless I see it."

"Fine," Madelyn muttered, a little hurt. "Just remember that every shadow has something casting it."

Marco was opening his mouth to make another joke when the play room opened up. Suddenly they were up.

"Remember-"

"This is a charity event" They chorused, looking at Tobias with weary smiles.

* * *

Lissandra walked down the large hallway into the throne room and paused to look at the Demacian and her bird. "I hope your trip wasn't too treacherous, Quinn?" She smiled at her visitor, welcoming her into the palace.

"It wasn't too bad, though if I didn't have Valor here, I think I would have died a long time ago." The ranger smiled and stroke the large bird perched on her arm. The bird snuggled closer to its master before narrowing its eyes at the queen.

"That does raise a couple questions about your…" Lissandra ignored the bird and continued "visitation, I suppose is the word. Not many like to brave the cold to get here. What brings you to the Freljord?"

"I'm here about some problems that we heard about. We're just investigating," Quinn answered, cautiously.

"Ah." Lissandra nodded, retaining her smile when she very much would like to have frowned. "Very well, to everyone their own business. Well, I suppose whatever you're investigating, I wish you the best of luck. And I hope you have a lovely stay here."

The ranger nodded, smiling, but before Janus could whip Quinn up to show her to her room Lissandra called her back. "I hope you'll have supper with me? No doubt it would be the first proper meal since leaving the Avarossan camp-" she was careful not to spit out her sister's name "- and you're welcome to eat as much as you like."

Quinn looked unsure but agreed. "It would be an honor, Your Highness." She gave a small bow before Janus started to lead her off. Investigation, it would seem, was what brought the ranger to Lissandra's home. She was _investigating_.

If there was one thing Lissandra hated in the world, it was being kept in the dark. But perhaps at dinner she would be enlightened. The ranger would have to answer her, whether she liked it or not. If Demacia suspected the Frostguard and warned Ashe… it was too premature… she shook off the feeling of fear. All her work for years…when she was so close, the Watchers…

Lissandra stomped out her insecurities and smoothed out her face again. As of now she was playing the gracious queen, not the Ice Witch. The Demacian ranger would find nothing suspicious here, not now. She took in a deep breath and walked down towards the lower levels of the palace. Hooded figures bowed slightly as they passed her.

"_Fal ite wa un ise witan uku wa. _All hail the Ice Witch and the Watchers,"she heard them whisper as they passed her, speaking in the ancient Watcher's tongue. She had only picked a few to learn the tongue, to know the ritual that would bring the Watchers back. She continued down the slowly winding staircase and came to a large cliff. Right where it dropped off there was a rather large circle. The only ones around it were the same hooded figures who had greeted her on the stairs.

"_Eise Sassetunuta sanines anuk fewa e?_ How go the preparations?"she asked quietly, expecting the same answer as always- "soon"- but hoping for the answer she had awaited for so long. _"Ifen ane Kal? _Are they here?"

"_Ah, witan uko wo… fise. _Yes, they are… here."

**-CHAPTER END-**

* * *

Remember to Review if you liked it and subscribe if you REALLY liked it ha ha

xx cheers


End file.
